


Against mechanics

by ChildOfSolace



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, F/M, Gameplay, Gen, M/M, Society Norms (non-compliance), Stratification, character degradation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: A downloadable game called 'My fantasy life' is MMPORPG with regular updates. A game where you can form guilds, create and design your own home, dungeon crawl as well as civilian part time jobs. Before that, players are expected to go through  a lengthy tutorial mode. Despite the engaging gameplay, there are still frequent users who delete the game from their device prematurely due to this feature. Eventually, the producers decided to cease regular updates of the game and the game has remained stagnant.What they don't know is, the data lives on. Or, more to the point, the avatars made continue the game for them, coming to life on their own.





	Against mechanics

_ **... Oh? What do we have here?** _

You hear a voice, but you see nothing but darkness. Still, something inside you bubbles up and you wish you were able to see the owner of such a nice voice.

** _Oh, good. You're breathing, can you hear me? Pardon me, but I don't think that's the optimal place to be taking a nap, uh..._ **

A name comes to you, you think it's yours.

_ **... Is that right? Well, sir Skye Knight. I'd say it's time to wake up, don't you?** _

You finally open your eyes, and you're looking at your image at the clear water of a pond. You...

⚉ are a brunette, with your locks tied in a thin ratt-tail.  
★ fret over the tousled golden strands.  
⚉ have flowing silver hair tied in a scarlet cord.

After pushing your hair back a bit, your notice your eyes are...

⚉ blue like sapphires  
★ green like emeralds  
⚉ red like rubies

And your head...

★ has an angular, chisel jaw.  
⚉ is heart-like in shape, with a pointy chin.  
⚉ has a round form, an vibe of timeless youth to it.

Testing your facial muscles, you try to smile and...

★ managed an awkward, crooked grin.  
⚉ see that there's a gap in between your upper, frontal teeth.  
⚉ find that you have a fork-like tongue.

After taking in your appearance, you sit up. In front of you is a youthful — timeless, like one of your previous options — and strange looking man. No, that wasn't right. He didn't look stranger, in fact, he still looked human. But what was unique about him were his ears. They were... pointy.

"That's right, I'm an elf." He chuckled, his head moving ever so slightly that his long hair swished a bit. You can't help but feel enthralled by the simple motion. He offers his hand, and you take it readily, already comfortable with him for some reasons. "It's nice to meet your acquaintance. If you don't mind, I can help you get settled in" The ravenette smiled sincerely, and it did something to your heart. 

You frowned, options seem to swim around your head.

⚉ **You have weird ears...**  
⚉ **Rude. I was having a nice nap.**  
⚉ **Help me? I don't even know you.**

You went over them, trying to figure out which response suited you best.

★ **You have weird ears...**  
⚉ **Rude. I was having a nice nap.**  
⚉ **Help me? I don't even know you.**

You frowned at the only available options, even though you were thinking of one of them earlier. You didn't really like them all the much. You struggled against your own mind, it seems. When suddenly, you feel liberated. You could even control your own expressions now, which you noticed only now that you couldn't earlier. Probably why you couldn't force your eyes open the moment you heard Kinoh's voice, much as you wanted to.

"That would be nice," You smiled at the friendly elf, "I'd appreciate it."

The elf seemed surprise, maybe it has something to do with your response? Maybe you should've chosen one of the options after all? But he managed to compose himself.

"Forgive me, I must've made quite a face." The elf said apologetically, going for a smile. "you've just deviated from the game's choice responses."

You widened you eyes, blatantly stupefied. "Wha? I'm in a game?"

"Technically, yes." The elf shrugged, and you seem to take relief at the carefree response. "But there's been a trend going on the past year, and users tend to give up on it eventually. By the time, Avatars such as yourself are able to act by themselves. It's strange, they usually quit halfway through the tutorial; you're time being the earliest record to date. Sadly, you'll still have to follow the mechanics of the game and go through the entire tutorial; it's something of a rite of passage, you see. But on the other hand, you're able to decide freely on your own terms."

You continue to stare at the elf blankly.

"Er, right. Sorry." The elf looked chagrined, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm used to free Avatars getting the general basics by this point. Uh, let's start from the top then, shall we?" He held out his hand once more, seeming all the more sincere than he had been earlier. "My name is Kinoh Ethrian. I'm considered the NPC tutorial guide of this game, but now that you're disconnected from your user you can consider me a friend, if you like."

_Friend... _You like the sound of that, it felt better than what he should've merely been to you. If you understood his implication right, there didn't seem to be any necessary attachment between the two of you. "Sure, Kinoh. That sounds nice. I'm in your care."

An odd expression seems to pass the elf's face for a brief moment. It provoke concern from you, but before you can comment on it, Kinoh immediately recovers.

"I'll be sure to make the most of it," Kinoh said, with a tight smile.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, pixellated data materialized and a small cottage in front of you and the elf. Somehow, the neighboring buildings adjusted to the inclusion of the new establishment and hardly anyone batted an eye.

"After you." 

At that offer, the door to the cottage opened up by itself. You stepped in, followed by Kinoh. The home was mostly bare, having only a chimney, at the concrete pavement sat a well-sized bucket with a smaller pail inside it at the corner, with only a simple curtain hanging in front of it. You suspect that's where you'll be bathing for the time being. And a basic stove with a pot at the center of the room, and a mattress to the side.

"I know it doesn't look like much," Kinoh called your attention back, and you turned towards him. "maybe we can do something about that, customized it a bit to fit to your preferences."

A color panel showed beside the bed, alongside were two arrows; upward and downward. Experimentally, you press on the one going up. The color panel displayed a solid blue color. You pressed on the arrows again, but it seemed like there were only three colors for now. You noticed, while you were going through the choices, the previously bare-looking mattress now had covers, the design shifting according to the color panel. You finally decided on blue and the panel disappeared, and your mattress now had sheets on them.

"You can also choose an additional furnishing." 

You look back to the elf, and see three floating cloud bubbles above his head; a long yellow couch, a flower vase, and a single table with a stool.

**⚉ The yellow loveseat  
⚉ The vase  
**★ The table set****

You decided to be practical. No sooner than you made your choice, your home seem to be coming together well. Kinoh seemed satisfied himself.

"Don't worry," The elf said, "as you move along you'll be able to get more furniture, upgrade your home to fit in more rooms, maybe even to house a roommate or two."

You turned to the elf, raising a brow. "So, you said I'm disconnected from my user right? And that I'm free to make my own choices outside the ones from the game's design?"

Kinoh nodded, looking a bit perplex at the purpose of the question.

"Then... are you still following the game's design for you?" You asked, rubbing the back of your head. "Cause, you know, I'd like it better if you'd also go off script with me."

Kinoh widened his eyes, as if in enlightenment. "Ah, right. That... yes, that would be nice." he smiled, nodding. "As you wish, Sir Skye."

"Skye is fine."

"Skye it is then." Kinoh absolutely beamed, "Would you like to continue on with the day, or would you rather rest for a moment? This is also a part of the game's natural flow, but you could deviate if you wish."

You shrugged, as you didn't feel tired at all. "Show me what else there is to do here."


End file.
